venturian_battle_headquartersfandomcom-20200216-history
Enchanted Gold Armour
'''Enchanted Gold Armor '''is an episode of Venturian Battle. Synopsis Count Lionel is hiding in an abandoned coal mine shaft after the Jacobs' exploration of a jungle temple and his summoning. Count Lionel finds paper in a treasure chest and designs fragments of a gold breastplate. In order to ensue the Clips will be able to die much more easily, Lionel decides to make the breastplate be enchanted to help Robert Jacob on his battles against the Clip. However, rather than storing the Enchanted Gold Armor away in the coal mine and risk somebody other than Robert finding it, he stores his designs deep underground. Meanwhile, Robert is wearing a artificial insect wings in attempts to learn how they fly with them, and lands on an automaton. Robert encounters the humanist, who creates an illusion of plants growing all over. Robert guesses this means he will be given the ecologist archetype, and says to the humanist he will never have an archetype and would never prefer one. The humanist tells him that he will not get an archetype if he does not want to, and that he needed to inform Robert that he needs to find enchanted Gold Armor. The humanist then teleport Robert to Mealtime Corner to tell his brothers about the armor. While Robert tells his brother the humanist is acting completely bad and is blabbering about weird armor, and the humanist then tells Robert that Lionel created the six pieces of Armor for him to wear. However, a cannibal hears this and sends a burst of energy in attempt to kill Robert and get the armor instead, but Robert uses his quick reflexes and a diamond blade which blows the cannibal apart, scattering his limbs. Robert uncovers the Enchanted Gold Helmet while Terrence finds another piece. The two then set off in search of the other pieces only to be joined by Tyler, who also had found a piece of Armor. The three brothers then split up. Tyler soon comes across a Crawler with a piece of Golden Armor. The two engage in battle only for Tyler to shoot the Crawler with a gun and kill him. Tyler then takes the Golden Armor from it and returns to the others. Meanwhile, Terrence is ambushed by two shooters. Noticing that one of them had a piece of Golden Armor, Terrence creates an effigy resembling himself, which he uses to distract the two shooters. They both fire their guns at it as the effigy fall onto both of them, decapitating the Shooters. Terrence then loots the Golden Armor piece and also returns to the others. Lugger tries to make the brothers into lose control, but Scottie in just in time and he melts the Lugger, and takes his piece of Golden Armor. As Robert, Terrence, and Tyler reunite, Robert takes the six pieces of Armor and fits them onto himself while an army of oozes advance on him. Robert then activates the armor, which absorbs the dark energies of all the oozes on the battlefield, killing them in the process and stopping the oozes. The powers are then stored in the armor, giving Robert the abilities of the oozes. The deaths of all the oozes distract Lugger, giving Cyan the opportunity to kill him. Trivia * Not-so-coincedntially, there are now Enchantments and Golden Armor in Venture. Category:Episodes Category:Season One